It is known to print antennae of various forms onto vehicle windows as they have advantages in not being exposed to external damage.
Such antennae can be used for mobile telephones in vehicles and it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved antenna on a vehicle window suitable for use with such a mobile vehicle telephone.
A conventional rod aerial externally mounted on a vehicle has two terminals normally connected to a coaxial cable the outer conductor of which provides an earth connection coupled to the vehicle body where the antenna is mounted. Other proposals have been made for incorporated such an antenna formed by conducting strips in the plane of a vehicle window.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved antenna on a vehicle window.